Kibertron
Kategória:Bolygók right|thumb|200px Eredet Kibertron az Alakváltók, a Transformerek szülőbolygója. Valójában maga Prímusz, az Alakváltók ősi istenének alakváltozata. Történet Unikron (G1) az abszolút semmibe ágyazva szendergett. Hatalmas éhe s romboló kedve végre elcsitult! Ám a régi világegyetem apró törmelékei kémiai reakcióba léptek egymással. A robbanás láncreakciót váltott ki...mely soktrillió év alatt teremtette meg a mai világegyetemet. E világegyetem magja, mely tudatában volt Unikron (G1) fenyegetésének, létrehozta őrzőjét, Prímuszt. Unikron arra ébredt, hogy újból zajlik az élet körülötte... s ekkor újból nekilátott a pusztításnak. Prímusz tudta, hogy csak egy módon tarthatja kordában Unikron-t: ha mindkettőjük létét holt aszteroidákba zárja. Évmilliók múltán Unikron (G1) képessé vált börtöne formálására. Bolygóból robottá alakúlva folytatta pusztító orgiáját. Prímusz-t mentális kapocs fűzte Unikronhoz, így tudta ,mi történt... s ő maga is bolygóvá alakította börtönét: Kibertronná. Alakváltó lényekkel telítette be e bolygót, és a saját életeszenciáját tartalmazó genetikus Mátrix-szal fegyverezte fel őket. Csak ők tudják újfent legyőzni Unikront. Területei Savpuszták (korábban Stanix Régió) - The Acid Waste (Previously the Stanix Region)* Altihex (Orbitális Tórusz Állam) Komputer-technikai Intézet - Computechnic Institute of Microprocessor Engineering Corumkan (alternatív "Shokaract" jövő) *'Királyi Palota' - Royal Palace **'Birodalmi Szoba' - Empire Room A Kristály Város (lerombolva) - The Crystal City Cybertonium Vermek - Cybertonium Pits Cybertropolis (Bestia-kori Főváros, Iacon romjaira építve) *'A Tanács Citadellája' - Council Citadel *'Kibertron Archívum' - Cybertron Archives *'Központi Űrkikötő' - Central Spaceport *'Infómag Állomás' - Infocore Station The Dweller's Vault Fosszílila Barlang (Bestia-kori) - Fossil Cave Iacon (Főváros) *'Alfa Trion Laboratóriuma' - Alpha Trion's Lab *Academy of Science and Technology* *'Bárka Kilövő' - The Ark's Launch Bay *'Autobázis' (háború utáni) - Autobase *'A Határvidék' - The Border Regions *The Celestial Temple* *'Központi Űrkikötő' - The Central Spaceport *'Kibertron Hadi Akadémia' - Cybertron War Academy *'Kibertron Álatkert' - Cybertron Zoo *Department of Sanitation *Female Autobots Hidden Base *The Hall of Records *'A Nagytanács Pavilonja' - The High Council Pavillions **The Grand Oratory **'Pion Tornya' - The Tower of Pion **'Az Ősök Csarnoka' - The Chamber of the Ancients **'Az Óvóhelyek' **The Vaults **'A Dekagon' - The Decagon **'Csillagvizsgáló' ***'A Jósda' **The Stellar Galleries ***The Oracle Tank **The Energon Pools *'Iacon Keleti Része' - Iacon East **'0-5 Bemeneti Akna' (földalatti) - Access Shaft 0-5 *Imperial Amphitheater* *Maccadam's Old Oil House* *The Matrix Flame Chamber* *Ministry of Energy and Nutrition *Quadrant Epsilon *Quintesson Dimensional Disk Chamber (sub-surface) *Shockwave's Tower *'Al-Orbitális Körzet' - Sub-orbital District **'A Megvilágosodás Tere' (lerombolva) - The Forum of Enightenment *Planetary Engine Vents (sub-surface) *Virtue's Forum *Wheeljack's Workshop Institute for Higher Programming (destroyed) Kalis (Orbitális Tórusz Állam)* *Autobase (temporary location)* *Baird Beeming Transmitter* *Flame's Fission Laboratory (destroyed)* *Megatron's Engine (deep underground, continues under other OTS)* Kaon (Sarki Állam - Polar State) *The Arena (ruins) *The Forge (possibly) *The Branding Pit (possibly) *'Kolkulari Álca Erődítmény' - Decepticon Fortress of Kolkular **A Bölcső (parancsnoki központ) - The Cradle *Decepticon Crypt *Decepticon Hall of Heroes *Decepticon Detention Center *Decepticon Military College (destroyed) *Planetary Engine - (deep underground, continues under other OTS) *Megatron's Fortress* Mangán Hegyek - Manganese Mountains* A Labirintus - The Maze Alfa Hold - Moonbase Alpha *'Predakon Űrkikötő' (háborúközi) - Predacon Spaceport A Mithril Tenger - The Mythril Sea Nova Cronum (Orbitális Tórusz Állam) *Praetorus Warf Nova Pont* Az Orákulum Csarnoka (mélyen a föld alatt) - The Oracle Chamber Plazma Energia Csarnok - Plasma Energy Chamber Polyhex (Orbitális Tórusz Állam)* *Helex (Decepticon Capital, late war) **Darkmount **Decepticon Prison Camp *The Dead End *The Grease Pits - TechSpec (Kick-Off) *The Smelting Pool *Toll Plaza (off the Titanium Turnpike) *'Az Űrhíd' Praxus (Orbitális Tórusz Állam) *'Helix Kertek' Protihex (Orbitális Tórusz Állam) (Nulla Hatos Szektor) *Autobot Command Post (destroyed) Primus Csarnoka (a Bolygó Közepe) - Primus's Chamber Quintesson Master Override Chamber The Rad Zone A Rozsdatenger - The Rust Sea Six Lasers Over Cybertron (amusement park) Slaughter City Szónikus Völgy - Sonic Canyons Stanix Régió - Stanix Region *'Syx Erőd' (Álca, lerombolva) - Fort Scyx *'Yuss Falu' (lerombolva)- Yuss Village **The Amprodome (destroyed) *'Boltax' (A Tudás Temploma, lerombolva) Sub-Orbitális Felüljáró - Sub-Orbital Overway *'Tri-Tórusz Gyűrű' - Tri-Torus Loop Tagan Fennsík - Tagan Heights Tarn (Orbitális Tórusz Állam) *Power Plant Titanium Turnpike Toxic Sludge Swamp Tranzisztor Gyárak - Transistor Factories Tyrest (Orbitális Tórusz Állam) *Jekka Ampitheater Utility Ducts/Sewers Uraya (Orbitális Tórusz Állam) Valvolux Vector Sigma Csarnok (mélyen a föld alatt) - Vector Sigma Chamber Vos (Orbitális Tórusz Állam) Wasteland *Resistance HQ Képek Rajzfilm képek Kép:Cybertron.png|Kibertron az űrből 1. Kép:Cybertron_-_02.jpg|Kibertron az űrből 2. Kép:Cybertron_-_03.jpg|Kibertron egyik városa Rajzolt képek Kép:Cybertron_rajzolt.jpg|Kibertron szétesőben Kép:Cybertron_rajzolt2.jpg|Kibertron újjáépítés Marvel képregényből képek Kép:Cybertron_-_04.jpg|Kibertron az űrből Háttér képek Kép:Cybertron_-_TFdt11024.jpg Kép:Cybertron_wpp.jpg >> Rodimusz 2007. május 12., 11:09 (UTC)